Problem: Gabriela has rowed her boat for a total of $36$ miles since she started rowing daily. She has been rowing $4$ miles each day. For how many days has Gabriela been rowing?
Explanation: The number of days that Gabriela has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $36\text{ miles} \div 4\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $36\text{ miles} \div 4\text{ miles per day} = 9\text{ days}$